<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching the Bay by calcliffbas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897491">Watching the Bay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcliffbas/pseuds/calcliffbas'>calcliffbas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e04 The Warriors of Kyoshi, F/M, Fluff, Minor Sokka/Suki, No Plot/Plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcliffbas/pseuds/calcliffbas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’ll be the hardest test you can face. If you can admit Sokka was right about something without feeling a deep sense that something’s wrong with the universe, you can become a Kyoshi Warrior.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka &amp; Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching the Bay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka knew he was supposed to be looking out at the bay at the way the sun sparkled on the water, but honestly? He was kind of having a hard time taking his eyes off Suki, and she just looked so <em>pretty</em> that he wasn’t really sure he wanted to be watching the water anyway.</p><p>He’d lived at the South Pole for nearly sixteen years; there wasn’t anything there to watch <em>except</em> water. Well, he supposed there was <em>ice</em> as well, but ice was just frozen water, right? Whereas Kyoshi Island had water and <em>Suki</em>, which was a much more diverse range of options than the South Pole. And Suki was a much more compelling alternative to water, no matter the form it took.</p><p>She was looking at him, he realised with a guilty start. And it was with that <em>unimpressed but not unamused</em> expression she usually gave him in training before busting out some totally awesome move that either sent him crashing to the floor (which wasn’t always fun) or sent them both to the ground and ended with her pinning him (which also wasn’t always fun but at least had Suki straddling him).</p><p>He coughed manfully and refocussed. “’Sup?”</p><p>Suki quirked an eyebrow at him teasingly. "Everything okay over there?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't it be?"</p><p>“Just thought you were being a bit quiet, that’s all.”</p><p>“Oh, well, you know,” Sokka waved his hand airily. “Just contemplating my place in the universe.”</p><p>“Right,” Suki’s voice let him know she was <em>not</em> fooled. “Did you come to any deep revelations?”</p><p>Sokka made the <em>pfft</em> sound he’d often heard Bato make when his dad had teased him. “Just that it’s kind of weird that, like, we’re here.”</p><p>“You mean, like, here-here?” Suki looked around exaggeratedly at the little vantage point they had overlooking the bay. “Or, like, here in that fake-deep way?”</p><p>"What fake-deep way?"</p><p>"You know," Suki shrugged. "Like deep, but really <em>not</em>."</p><p>“I could mean it in the real-deep way,” Sokka pointed out.</p><p>“No, you couldn’t,” Suki smirked.</p><p>“I totally <em>could</em>.”</p><p>“Didn’t you tell me when we were walking up here that you woke up with Momo sat on your face, and you thought that meant you’d swapped bodies with Aang?”</p><p> Sokka had been really concerned about that for <em>at least</em> fifteen seconds, okay!</p><p>"I don't see what that has to do with the subject at hand," he said, valiantly refusing to fold his arms and pout.</p><p>"I just don't think you're that deep, Sokka." Her eyes were amused and her smirk was pretty - pretty confident! Suki was pretty confident!</p><p>“If the spirits take enough of an interest in you to make you swap bodies with the Avatar,” he replied with as much dignity as he could manage, “Then I think that gives you a bit more deepness than <em>some people</em> would give you credit for.”</p><p>Suki grinned and shook her head. “One – <em>if</em> that were true, and body-swaps were a sign that the spirits gave you deep wisdom, you <em>still</em> wouldn’t have <em>that</em> much deepness, because they didn’t make you switch bodies in the first place.”</p><p>“I’m hoping that your second point shows a bit more respect for the more spiritually discerning folk out here.”</p><p>“Two,” Suki continued, “That’s <em>definitely</em> not how the spirits work, so I don’t think you’ve got that much to worry about, really.”</p><p>“You really sure about that?” Sokka wasn’t sure what he was saying, exactly – perks of your sister being the only person around who was your age when you were growing up – but he was enjoying this light, slightly dumb conversation. Going back and forth with Suki was a lot like fighting in his warrior’s uniform – letting her go first, then reacting, and seeing where it took them.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” he pointed out. “I’m the one who swapped bodies with the Avatar this morning, so if either of us knew how the spirit world worked, it would be me.”</p><p>Suki held a hand to her mouth as she laughed. “You freaked out for fifteen second and then realised you <em>didn’t</em> swap bodies, Sokka.”</p><p>Sokka was momentarily distracted by the way Suki’s forearm stretched from elbow to wrist. Well, he wasn’t distracted by <em>that</em>, he knew how basic human anatomy <em>worked</em> – but more by the memory of their sparring session earlier, and how she had broken his hold and pinned him down, and he’d ended up with that forearm pressed against his neck.</p><p>Suki was, like, <em>ridiculously</em> good at pinning him. She must have done it five times in a row before he’d had to beg off. She’d looked a bit disappointed at that, but Sokka was coming to accept that Suki just had ridiculously good stamina. He’d need to eat a lot more meat if he was planning on keeping up with her.</p><p>“But if we <em>had</em> swapped bodies,” he repeated stubbornly. “Then I’d have been the Avatar, right? So if I was contemplating my place in the universe, it would be pretty deep.”</p><p>“Sure, Sokka,” Suki agreed. “If you were the Avatar, all your thoughts about places in the universe would be super deep.”</p><p>Sokka grinned at her. “See, was that so hard?”</p><p>“Ridiculously hard,” Suki admitted seriously. “I might actually have to add it into our training routines, it was that difficult.”</p><p>Sokka was pretty sure he’d missed something there. “You’re adding what now?”</p><p>“It’ll be the hardest test you can face,” Suki told him. “If you can admit Sokka was right about something without feeling a deep sense that something’s wrong with the universe, you can become a Kyoshi Warrior.”</p><p>He pouted, and she hid her smile with her hand again. Suki had a nice smile, he thought absently.</p><p>“I don’t think you need to be the Avatar to have deep thoughts, though,” her voice brought him back.</p><p>“Really?” He was pretty sure this had to be a trick of some kind. Katara <em>never</em> acknowledged his capacity for deep thoughts, and he wasn’t sure Aang was much better.</p><p>“Sure.” Suki was looking out at the bay. Maybe water was super interesting here on Kyoshi? Weird. “I think you’re pretty cool the way you are.”</p><p>Sokka didn’t blush, because blushing was unmanly. But he <em>might</em> have felt the same sort of heat in his cheeks that came from a very cool, very intense, very warrior-esque sparring session.</p><p>“You know how I was thinking about my place in the universe?” He said.</p><p>“Uh-huh?”</p><p>He looked out at the bay and tried not to double-check if Suki was looking at him. “I quite like where I’m at right now.”</p><p>“Me too,” Suki replied softly. Sokka thought the way the sun sparkled on the water looked kind of pretty after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>